The Unexpectables
S3 Borky Concept Art by @CitricKing.jpg|Borky|link=Borky|linktext=Orc Barbarian concept art by @CitricKing S3 Greckles Concept Art by @CitricKing.jpg|Greckles|link=Greckles|linktext=Kenku Rogue concept art by @CitricKing S3 Panic Concept Art by @CitricKing.jpg|Panic Grimtongue|link=Panic|linktext=Tiefling Bard concept art by @CitricKing S3 Task Concept Art by @CitricKing.jpg|Task|link=Task|linktext=Kobold Ranger concept art by @CitricKing The Unexpectables The Unexpectables is an adventuring party that operates out of the City of Alivast. They were originally hired and owned by Abacus Fleetfinger, but were recently sold and are currently under the management of Solliandris. The guild consists of: * Borky, a savage orc warrior, * Greckles Birdman, a grackle kenku master of stealth and cunning, * Panic Grimtongue, a tiefling musician and lothario, * Task, a redscale kobold tracker and archer. They have formed a guild centered at the Sweet Dragon tavern, which they own. They are notorious in Alivast, for heroic actions in the city's defense, taking on jobs benefiting the community, and also for and creating a public disturbance, destruction of property, assault, grand theft donkey cart, public indecency, resisting arrest, and drifting without a permit. After this incident, the group has redoubled their efforts to do good for the city. They have since assisted Remus Corbeau in delivering a pressing message to Aila Balton, foiled the machinations of a were-rat cult alongside Captain Doros, recovered a missing fugitive, rescued the Cast of the Phantom and the Solder from the Bladefoot Pirates, volunteered at Eve's Meadow Academy, cleared a soap shop of its boggle infestation, rescued the kidnapped Cynthia, and agreed to assist the Conjurer's Corner in acquiring an important magical item. These four assisted the Civilian Guard on a covert operation to dismantle a sect of Eltmur Royalists who had been terrorizing the city. As reward for their valiant deed, their criminal records have been wiped completely clean. They aided residents of Humbrack Village when they were besieged by an outlaw organization, and they also acted heroically in defense of the city when it was intentionally and "unintentionally" attacked by dragons. The Unexpectables have recently been approved for a guild contract that allows them to bring on adventuring contractors to perform low-level quests in their name. These freelancers can be paid in AC, gold, or, regrettably, exposure. After being suspended from the Vetrion military, the ex-gryphon rider Remus Corbeau attached himself to the group, joining the founding members on their missions for a time. Remus has since been recommissioned as a gryphon rider serving as part of the air patrol over the city itself, although he still hangs out with the group from time to time. The Unexpectables also served as instrumental witnesses in a tribunal case against the United Clergy of Orun that found the Paraton-based organization guilty of war crimes against the city. Notable in their evidence was the recovery of swords belonging to Alivast-based captains who had gone missing over past months and the presentation of a prisoner of war, Leonel. Known Associates Despite being of good character, these individuals have associated with The Unexpectables for short periods of time. * Airivine, a cartographer known for her fiendish good looks * Lilly, a gnome protector of the wilds * Digsby, short for Digsbert (though his mates call him Digs), a tortle paladin of the Hoketh clergy * Zenrio, a clownfish Triton Sorcerer who hails from Canary's Deep. * Rat, a half-elf bard living in Tracadia. Current Enemies People or creatures who are enemies with the Unexpectables as a group. These are the recurring antagonists of the campaign. * Stillhavity * The United Clergy of Orun * Fleur de Mort * The Dragon Cult * The Monster's Culling Trivia * Among the damages caused by the confrontation with the United Clergy of Orun were: ** 2 Produce Stalls ** 1 Wagon ** 2 Donkeys that require therapy ** A "plethora" of produce ** Injuries to Montgomery Gnomelton, Scarlet Grey, and Havard Mole. ** 1 Original Picatzzo reclining nude dwarf oil painting with 1 light hippogrif bone frame. ** The total cost was 2,653 gold pieces, paid out of pocket by Task. * SkyBlueShinx has composed an unofficial theme for The Unexpectables and an official intro version of the theme. * Pennoink created an 8-bit version of the official intro by SkyBlueShinx * @TravisCareyPro recorded a parody version of the Muppet Show theme with Unexpectables-related lyrics composed by @pr0bait. * @TravisCareyPro recorded another parody version of the unexpectables using the Animainiacs theme song. * Before the campaign began, the players were asked if they wanted a more serious, grimdark campaign, or if they wanted a more fanciful world. The more fanciful world won out. * Every character has accidentally hurt another character with a projectile weapon. This is known as the "Circle of Friendly Fire". Gallery Season 2 Lineup offical art by @StarPyrate.jpg|Season 2 Lineup offical art by @StarPyrate Unexpectables vs Eldest fan art by @Ultraous.jpg|The Unexpectables vs Eldest of Stillhavity fan art by @Ultraous|link=Bestiary#Eldest|linktext=What's an Eldest? Unexpectables fan art by @Ultraous.jpg|Unexpectables fan art by @Ultraous The Unexpectables by @Animalien25.jpg|The Unexpectables by @Animalien25 Maxresdefault (4).jpg|The Unexpectables Official Season 1 Line-up by @starpyrate Unexpectables fan art by @belias_drak.jpg|Unexpectables fan art by @belias_drak Unexpectables Masked, fan art by @SirMalervik.jpg|Unexpectables fan art by @SirMalervik|link=Lys|linktext=Why are they wearing masks? The unexpectables eternal kingdom fan art by leatherpocketwatch.png|Unexpectables - fan art by leatherpocketwatch|link=Raunfalt|linktext=Who's that giant? Unexpectables Opera fanart by @Spltoon2Xthicc.jpg|Unexpectables at the Opera fanart by @Spltoon2Xthicc|link=Opera House|linktext=Why go to the opera? The Unexpectables by Sharkimedes Jr.jpg|Official art of The Unexpectables by Sharkimedes Jr., age 5 (almost 6).|link=Colette Black|linktext=Who drew this? Unexpectables fan art by @JackAKaiser.jpg|Unexpectables and guest's relative heights, fan art by @ThatArtJack Unexpectables fan art by @JackAKaiser.png|Unexpectables fan art by @ThatArtJack The Unexpectables fan art by @SirMalervik.jpg|The Unexpectables fan art by @SirMalervik Unexpectables fan art by @HargoliphStudio.jpg|Unexpectables fan art by Amy West @HargoliphStudio Unexpectables fan art by @Quad_Draft.jpg|Unexpectables fan art by @Quad_Draft Unexpectables fan art by @JojieSenpai 18.jpg|Unexpectables fan art by @JojieSenpai_18 The Unexpectables fan art by @Babeydragoon34.jpg|Unexpectables fan art by @Babeydragoon34 Unexpectables fan art by @RasilaTommi.jpg|Unexpectables fan art by @RasilaTommi Unexpectables fan art by @JojieSenpai_18.png|Unexpectables and MontyGlu share a kotatsu fan art by @JojieSenpai_18 Unexpectables fan art by @ForteSP89.jpg|Unexpectables fan art by @ForteSP89 Unexpectables fan art 2 by @ForteSP89.jpg|Unexpectables and MontyGlu fan art by @ForteSP89 Seasn 3 Unexpectables fan art by @GoatChimera.jpg|Unexpectables Season 3 lineup fan art by @GoatChimera Unexpectables fan art by @Boo_Rad13y.jpg|Unexpectables fan art by @Boo_Rad13y Official Unexpectables Season 3 Lineup.jpg|Official Season 3 Lineup by @CitricKing Unexpectables Season 3 fan art by @BooRad13y.png|Season 3 fan art by @BooRad13y Unexpectables fan art by @Angrypaint.jpg|Unexpectablesfan art by @Angrypaint Unexpectables fan art by @Tairlach.jpg|Unexpectables fan art by @Tairlach Unexpectables fan art by @catofulthar000.png|Unexpectables fan art by @catofulthar000 Unexpectables fan art by @KaybleMcDude.jpg|Unexpectables Metalocalypse parody fan art by @KaybleMcDude Unexpectables fan art by @King_Rule_.jpg|Unexpectables reunite with Remy, and Kiwi is there too. Fan art by @King_Rule_ Unexpectables Christmas fan art by @JojieSenpai_.jpg|Unexpectables Christmas fan art by @JojieSenpai_ Unexpectables fan art 2 by @KaybleMcDude.jpg|Unexpectables-Piece fan art by @KaybleMcDude Unexpectables fan art by @Fenrir_Lives.jpg|Unexpectables fan art by @Fenrir_Lives Category:Player Characters Category:Groups Category:Adventuring Parties